<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>五件事 by GinnySue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301975">五件事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue'>GinnySue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>也可以说是金妮·韦斯莱的爱情关系中，她不愿意大声说出口的五件事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707695">Five Things</a> by SlytherinRiter.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>「一」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “就脱掉你的内裤，跟他们上床！”金妮绝对想不到赫敏·格兰杰会这么说。尤其是在课堂上。尤其是在这句话暗指的两个男人的课堂上。</p><p>        “格兰杰小姐，韦斯莱小姐。”他的男中音爱抚着她的名字，他滚烫的呼吸落在她的脖子上，使她在座位上来回扭动。“你们有什么事想跟大家分享吗？”</p><p>        “哦，没什么，教授。我只是在给金妮的爱情生活提建议。”赫敏大胆地说。金妮在桌子底下踩了一下她的脚。</p><p>        一个更加友善的声音叹了口气。“请不要再这样做了。我们刚才说到……”莱姆斯·卢平继续讲着几种防御方法，西弗勒斯·斯内普在旁协助他。</p><p>        “我还是不知道，除了他的声音，你还看上他什么了。”赫敏在桌子底下揉着脚，嘶嘶地对金妮说。</p><p>        “嗯，他是一个谜，虽然他穿了很多层衣服，但是你能看到他的肌肉，他的眼睛，还有他的名字……低声念出来。”金妮说，专注地盯着表。</p><p>        “西弗勒斯……”赫敏低声说。“嗯，我明白你的意思了。你高潮的时候，这个名字太适合用来呜咽了。”</p><p>        “金妮，赫敏，下课后请留下来。”莱姆斯说。虽然赫敏很聪明，但是她忘了狼人拥有灵敏的听觉。他们作为老师，要留心窃窃私语的学生时，这一点就派上用场了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>「二」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        “亲爱的梅林，你昨晚大干了一场，是不是？”这是德兹梅尔达那天早上在魔药课上说的第一句话。</p><p>        “你怎么知道的？”金妮红着脸问。</p><p>        “哦，我在开玩笑。”德兹梅尔达睁大眼睛说。“但是，你真的泛着光辉。”</p><p>        金妮低头看了看，好像以为会看到她的肚子发光。</p><p>        “那么他是谁？”德兹梅尔达问道，把一片培根放进嘴里。</p><p>        “他们。”金妮伸手去拿一杯咖啡。德兹梅尔达被培根噎住了，金妮用力拍着她的后背，想让她吐出来。它飞过桌子，砸中了一个赫奇帕奇的脑袋。</p><p>        “对不起！”德兹梅尔达叫道。“什么意思，他们？”她又把注意力转向了金妮。</p><p>        “我和一个做爱，然后和另一个。”</p><p>        “在一张床上？”</p><p>        “不！德兹梅尔达，这……”金妮考虑着她朋友的话，声音越来越低。“这是一个不错的主意。”</p><p>        “他们是谁？他们活好吗？温柔还是粗暴？多大？”</p><p>        金妮脸红了。她真希望她知道哈利经常使用的消音咒语。“第一个非常温柔，第二个有点粗暴，但是，梅林啊，感觉很好。他们活都很好，有自己的风格，至于尺寸……我之前有点害怕它们怎么会合适。”</p><p>        “那他们是谁？”德兹梅尔达追问道。金妮迅速看了斯内普一眼。</p><p>        “天啊……哦，我的……天啊！”德兹梅尔达大吃一惊。</p><p>        “罗宾斯小姐，我必须请你坐下。”斯内普用温柔得吓人的声音说。</p><p>        “我绝对不会坐下！我刚听说我的老师器大活好！”德兹梅尔达嚷道。金妮赶紧对她施了幻身咒。</p><p>        斯内普震惊地扬起头。“什么？”</p><p>        “我要走了；我感觉不舒服。”德兹梅尔达抓起书包，冲了出去。</p><p>        斯内普眨了眨眼睛，然后转向十个学生——现在是九个了——的课堂。“很好。让我们继续。”</p><p>        下课后，德兹梅尔达在黑魔法防御术教室里等着金妮。</p><p>        “请告诉我另一个人和你同龄。”她说。</p><p>        “对不起，我做不到。”金妮瞪着她的朋友说。“你惊讶得很开心吗？”</p><p>        “很抱歉，但是他是最可怕的教授，地牢里的蝙蝠，你还跟他睡了。”德兹梅尔达公正地指出。</p><p>        “你真幸运，没人知道你在说谁。你现在能再次成熟起来吗？”金妮拿出魔杖，生气地说，这时，其他人都走了进来，包括卢平教授。卢平朝金妮微微一笑，德兹梅尔达的脑袋砰一声撞上了桌子。</p><p>        “不是吧？”她趴在桌上呻吟道。金妮没有回答，假装在寻找羽毛笔。“是的。你这个下流的……梅林啊，这太尴尬了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>「三」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        “等等，三人行是怎么回事？”等等。倒带三分钟。</p><p>        “所以我直截了当地告诉他们，我不能再从一张床换到另一张床上了。”金妮在早餐上对赫敏说，疲惫地叹了口气。</p><p>        “为什么？你到目前为止还开心吗？”她头发浓密的朋友问。</p><p>        “赫敏，我已经连续喝了两个星期咖啡了。每次我和其中一个上床，我就觉得第二天晚上也得和另一个上床。可是我又觉得内疚，然后再跟第一个人上床。这是恶性循环。”金妮说，又给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡，一饮而尽。她的眼睛看上去有点疯狂。“不管怎样，我让他们两个坐下来，告诉他们，如果他们还想继续和我在一起，那他们就得接受三人行，忘掉‘我曾经想杀掉你’的事。”</p><p>        “我知道了。”赫敏翻了个白眼。“我意识到斯内普为什么怀恨在心这么久，但是他们现在扯平了。三人行绝对是个好主意。你得到了更多睡眠，他们也能获得同等的满足感。”</p><p>        “我就是这么说的！”金妮说。“我告诉他们，我希望他们今早通过邮件给我答复。”</p><p>        进来的罗恩听到了只言片语。“等等，三人行是什么鬼东西？”他不仅成功引起了格兰芬多的注意，还有老师们。西弗勒斯·斯内普和莱姆斯·卢平对视一眼，然后看向窗户，等待邮件到来。</p><p>        罗恩一直不知道，他的妹妹收到两张上面写着“好”的小纸条时，为什么会那么高兴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>「四」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        “吉妮维娅·莫丽·韦斯莱，你也怀孕了！”她所谓的好朋友说……或者说是叫嚷道。当然，德兹梅尔达恰好赶在所有人都停下交谈的空当。因此，整个学校都听到了。</p><p>        金妮只有一个选择——红着脸钻到桌子底下。</p><p>        德兹梅尔达站了起来。“我，呃，只是在开玩笑。”她无力地说。大礼堂里响起了一声巨大的叹息——不知是因为松了一口气还是失望。最终，金妮从桌子底下钻了出来。她正在吃香肠时，在脑海里听到了她情人的声音。</p><p>        “你没怀孕吧？”西弗勒斯听上去有些担心。“莱姆斯也想知道。”</p><p>        她静止了几分钟。接着，响起了椅子摩擦地板的声音，金妮瞥了一眼教工桌。西弗勒斯已经站了起来，正走出大礼堂。几分钟后，莱姆斯也离开了。金妮扒拉了一会儿食物，然后也离开了。她可以假装这是出于尴尬。</p><p>        西弗勒斯和莱姆斯在门外等着她。他们一人抓住她的一只胳膊，带着她走向地牢。西弗勒斯让她坐在一把椅子上，开始做起了魔药。</p><p>        “解释。”莱姆斯说，听上去很生气。</p><p>        金妮吸了吸鼻子，抬头看着他那双友善的蓝眼睛。“我不知道我是不是怀孕了。我的月经迟到了，而且我最近很累，还有点恶心。”泪水流了下来，她将脑袋埋在臂弯里。</p><p>        “没事的。”莱姆斯说，抚摸着她的后背。“西弗勒斯正在制作验孕魔药。”</p><p>        “吉妮维娅。”只有西弗勒斯可以这样叫她。听到他用性感的声音叫她的名字，她不禁颤抖起来。“我需要你的一滴血。”金妮伸出一只手，感觉到手指微微刺痛。听见西弗勒斯松了口气，她才抬起头来。</p><p>        “那么？”莱姆斯问，看着清澈的魔药。</p><p>        “没有。”</p><p>        “哦，感谢上天。”金妮嘟哝道。“我还没准备好当妈妈。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>「五」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        “那是什么戒指，它是从哪儿来的？”</p><p>        我叹了口气，摆出一副笑脸，然后转向哈利·波特，一位卓越的同性恋。德拉科·马尔福拉着他的手，尖脸上满是喜色。</p><p>        “什么戒指？”我问，伸出右手。上面戴着一枚小小的白锡戒指，是我小时候得到的。“哦，那个啊！这是我的，嗯，贞洁戒指。”</p><p>        哈利哈哈大笑。“金妮，这是我听过最好的谎言。你？贞洁戒指？”他笑弯了腰。我对他怒目而视。</p><p>        “但是，说真的，你的另一只手。”他擦着眼睛说。</p><p>        我装出一副无辜的样子。“什么另一只手？”他们怀疑地看着我。“哦，你们是说我的左手。”我紧张地笑了起来。他们点了点头。“不！”我立刻转身跑回房间，一路上躲闪着大大小小的孩子。</p><p>        “噢！”我撞到了莱姆斯，把他撞进了我的房间，最终跨坐在他的胸前。他一脚踢上了门。</p><p>        “嗨，宝贝！对不起！”我想从他身上下来，但他抓住我的手腕，亲吻了我。如果给亲吻对象评级，他是八级，也许是九级。所以我满足于让他吻我一会儿……直到哈利和德拉科踢开了门。</p><p>        “哇。”德拉科睁大了眼睛。</p><p>        “我的眼睛！我纯洁的眼睛！”哈利尖叫着，转身捂住了眼睛。</p><p>        “说真的，哈利。”我翻了个白眼。“你又不是从来没见过别人对我动手动脚。”</p><p>        “这么说你们是一对了？”哈利说。当我发现德拉科溜到我的左边时，已经太晚了。</p><p>        “哈！”他叫道，抓住了我的手。“这是一枚订婚戒指；我们猜对了，哈利。”</p><p>        “棒！”哈利叫道。“莱姆斯，你——”</p><p>        “差不多吧。”莱姆斯拐弯抹角地说。这是我们没有把西弗勒斯、莱姆斯和我的事告诉家人的第二个原因；他们讨厌西弗勒斯。</p><p>        “什么意思？”德拉科问。</p><p>        “我买了一半……”莱姆斯望向我寻求支持。</p><p>        “哈利，德拉科，我也在和西弗勒斯约会。”我眼睛都不眨地说。</p><p>        “这可真不直白。”一个新的声音说。我转过身，看见西弗勒斯从我的浴室里走出来，腰上缠着一条毛巾。</p><p>        德拉科的眼珠几乎瞪了出来。“你是认真的吗？”</p><p>        莱姆斯翻了个白眼。“她刚才说她在和西弗勒斯约会，又不是西里斯。”</p><p>        等等。这两个男孩开始展现他们的同性恋特质了。“哦，我的天哪！”他们叫道。“我们的小妹妹要结婚了！”他们冲上前来拥抱我。我向莱姆斯和西弗勒斯投去恳求的目光，但是莱姆斯在嘲笑他们，西弗勒斯在换衣服。他穿裤子时，我的目光跟随着他。</p><p>        “吉妮维娅，我的衬衫在哪儿？”他问。</p><p>        哈利放开我，让我去帮他寻找。</p><p>        “金妮！”我妈妈的声音从楼梯上传来。</p><p>        “嗯，妈妈？”我叫道。</p><p>        “我在要洗的衣服里发现了一件黑色大衬衫。是你的吗？”西弗勒斯和我对视一眼，接着，我冲下了楼。</p><p>        “是的，谢谢，妈妈。”我从她手中拿过衬衫，趁她说话之前就跑走了。</p><p>        “等等！金妮！那枚戒指怎么回事？”她在我身后叫道。该死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「完」</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>